pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Illusionz Of LooneyNelvana Style)
Illusion Of LooneyNelvana's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Giuseppe Gelato (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Anger - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend Of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (Illusionz Of LooneyNelvana Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Illusionz Of LooneyNelvana Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Illusionz Of LooneyNelvana Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Illusionz Of LooneyNelvana Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (Illusionz Of LooneyNelvana Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Illusionz Of LooneyNelvana Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (Illusionz Of LooneyNelvana Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Illusionz Of LooneyNelvana Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (Illusionz Of LooneyNelvana Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Mr. Krabs.jpg|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Jangles the Clown Category:Illusionz Of LooneyNelvana Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG